VampireXhunter
by nemow-chan
Summary: Read ! Voici une histoire en français. Un petit one-shot pas encore terminé, je posterais la suite plus tard !


Dans notre monde. Les humains ne sont pas les seuls habitants de la planète. Deux autres races dominent, dans l'ombre. Tout d'abord, les Elfes, des créatures somptueuses. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Possédants des grandes oreilles pointues. Ils sont l'essence même de ce monde. Relié depuis l'aube des temps à la Terre. L'autre race est tout le contraire des Elfes. Ce sont des monstres. Ils n'ont pas de cœur. De pitié. Seule leur propre vie les intéresse. Un monstre à l'apparence humaine et qui se repait du sang des mortels. Voilà ce qu'est un vampire. Ils sont un danger pour les Elfes. Ils sont plus puissants. Bien plus. Je ne les méprises pas. Je les Hais.

Je suis Lightning Farron. Tueuse de Vampire.

**Bienvenu dans notre monde**

Tout à commencé par ce que j'appelais une mission de routine. C'était simple : On se ramène à Londres, on bute le vampire et on se casse. Oui, « on ». Tout bon Hunter le sait, partir seul en affectation, quelque soit ton niveau, c'est la mort par exsanguination assurée. Ma coéquipière se nommait Nor Linélia de Nolinor. Une Elfe. Fille de Roi. Contrairement à moi, elle passait son temps à sourire et à rire. Elle était une tueuse réputée pour son goût du défit.  
Pour aller à Londres, nous devions prendre l'Eurostar. Nous étions donc assises au fond du wagon n°6. Linélia, qui avait le côté fenêtre, écoutait de la musique sur son Ipod aussi violet que sa tunique.  
Moi, je tentais de mémoriser les informations sur notre cible. Matthew Homes. Un vampire qui a tué déjà plus de 10 filles en une seule semaine. Beaucoup trop au goût du conseil des Hunters. Je souriais à l'idée de pouvoir me défouler. Cela faisait environ un mois que j'étais restée cloîtrée chez moi. Je me calais dans le fond de mon siège.  
« Terminus, Londres, tout le monde descend ! »  
D'un bond, je me levais et attrapais mon sac à dos noir et mon gilet rouge. Linélia se leva à son tour en baillant.  
- Tu n'es pas fatiguée, toi ? Marmonna-t-elle  
- Non.  
Je me dirigeais vers les portes et descendis rapidement, Linélia sur les talons. Nous arpentâmes la gare une bonne demi-heure avant d'enfin trouver la sortie. Une fois dehors, j'ouvrais les bras et prenais une grande inspiration.  
- Ah ! Douce odeur de la liberté ! Dis-je en prenant un ton poétique.  
-Douce pollution, oui ! Grogna Linélia en se bouchant le nez.  
Comme elle est un elfe, elle sent des choses que même les vampires ne sentent pas. Elle peut aussi voir dans le noir. Très utile quand on chasse des créatures de la nuit.  
Elle mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et prit la tête. Notre cible habitait à deux rues d'ici. Ce serait très vite fait. Je la suivais alors, une expression déterminée collée au visage.

C'était le soir de Noël. Les rues étaient magnifiquement décorées. Les enfants portaient des bonnets rouges avec un pompon blanc et certaines filles avaient mit une couronne de houx sur leur tête.  
Nous arrivâmes finalement à son immeuble. Linélia se tourna vers moi.  
- Comment on l'aborde ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas. On improvise.

TOC TOC TOC  
La porte en bois s'ouvrit avec un grincement horrible. Un homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il était très grand et très maigre. Ses petits yeux bleus, très pâles, étaient cernés de noir. Il possédait de courts cheveux blonds rattachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il tirait une tête de déterré. Je fis un sourire qui se voulut aimable.  
- Good afternoon ! I hope that we do not disturb you ! Dis-je toujours en souriant.  
- Yes… Grogna-t-il  
- Too bad. We harvest toys for the poor children! M'écriais-je.  
- I don't have any toys.  
- Do you have a wife ? demanda poliment Linélia.  
- No.  
- A daughter ?  
- No.  
- A friend or a girlfriend ?  
- No.  
- A fiancée ?  
- No.  
- A prey ? Claquais-je d'un ton ferme.  
Le vampire me dévisagea. Je croisais les bras et le toisais de mon regard le plus dur.  
- What are you talking about ? Fit-il, odieux.  
- If you dont have any Wife, friend, girlfriend or whatever so say us who's the girl dead in your place ? Dit Linélia en souriant.  
Le vampire s'interloqua. Je profitais de son désarroi pour le propulser d'un coup de pied dans le mur. Je rentrais dans le salon puis me tournais vers Linélia.  
- Je t'attends dehors ! Cria-t-elle.

Je sortis de chez notre « ami », couverte de sang. Mon jean avait de larges trous aux genoux et ma main était ensanglantée. Je descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble pour retrouver ma coéquipière. Celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise en me voyant.  
- Il était coriace.  
Je m'essuyais mes mains sur mon jean. Ca aurait pu être pire. Enfin, ça l'avait déjà été.  
- Allez, on se casse avant que la police ne rapplique. Murmurais-je.

**Le commencement**

Mon réveil sonna à 9h00 précises. Je me levais péniblement et menait mon petit train-train quotidien avec une certaine insouciance. Je pris une douche froide pour me rafraichir les idées et m'habillais d'un débardeur noir avec un jean délavé. J'enfilais un large sweater gris et remontais mes longs cheveux roses en queue de cheval. Je mis mes bottes noires et attrapais mon portable. Je composais le numéro de Linélia. Elle décrocha au bout de la 4e sonnerie. Sa petite voix fatiguée trahissait qu'elle son insomnie.  
- Oui ? Marmonna-t-elle.  
- Linélia, on a une nouvelle affectation. Mais cette fois c'est de tout un groupe qu'il s'agit.  
- Un groupe ? Où ça ?  
- Toujours à Londres.  
Elle sembla dire quelque chose mais je ne réussis à le décrypter. Sûrement de l'elfique. Une insulte sans doute.  
- Ok … Grogna-t-elle. On se retrouve où ?  
- Au bar « the moon's Crescent » dans 10 minutes.  
- QUOI ?

POV **Linélia**

Je fus coupée avant que je n'ai pus rouspéter. Cette fille est incorrigible. Bon maintenant, le tout c'est de trouver ce fichu bar. Je mis mes bottes marrons à talons par-dessus mon jean et enfilais un long manteau couleur taupe avant de sortir de ma chambre d'hôtel pour rejoindre le froid glacial d'un matin en Angleterre.

Paumée, je suis PAUMEE ! Je suis seule. En pleine « jungle » Londonienne. Et, pour couronner le tout, j'ai plus de crédit. Mais… Il y a aussi des vampires en liberté dans les environs. Peut être que je devrais demander mon chemin… Un homme, la vingtaine sûrement avec de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets couleur revers de botte et de petits yeux noirs était adossé à un mur. Sans bouger. Je me risquais à l'approchez.  
- hum… excuse-me…  
Il releva la tête. C'est alors que je m'aperçus à quel point il était beau. Sa peau semblait parfaite. Un début de barbe lui donnait cet air si viril qui le rendait irrésistible. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je pris une bouffée d'air pour humer son odeur. Je ravalais vite mon idylle. C'était un vampire ! Bordel ! Que dois-je faire ?  
- Yes ? Continua-t-il.  
Merde. Bon, relativisons, il ne semble pas se douter que je suis une Elfe (leurs ennemis si j'ai oublié de le préciser). Je dois continuer sur ma lancée.  
- I… Huh… looking for a bar « the moon's Crescent » do you know where is it ?  
- Yes.  
Pas très bavard…  
- Euh… Can you tell me where ?  
- I can.

Il sembla sourire. Ca l'amusait de me tourner en bourrique ? Ok je joue !  
- I don't think so.  
- Why ?  
- You CAN'T tell me where it is.  
- What ?  
- Sure !  
- I don't understand !  
- Don't worry, me too !  
Il grogna puis finit par céder. Apparemment, personne ne rentrait dans son jeu. Ou peut être simplement que personne ne lui parlait. Non, impossible. Il est trop beau pour ça.  
- I see… It's the third street at you're left. Don't lost you !  
Je lui envoyais un faux sourire puis tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers la direction indiquée. Je marchais le plus vite possible. J'avais l'impression qu'il me suivait. Mon portable sonna.

-Allô ?  
- Allo, Linélia, t'es où ?  
- En route. Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée !  
- Vas-y, dis.  
- Un vampire, grand, brun, yeux noirs, barbe. Ca te parle ?  
- Bingo ! Il fait parti de notre « chasse ». Tu lui as parlé.  
- Oui ! Et il s'est foutu de ma gueule !  
Elle émit un petit rire puis s'arrêta d'un coup.  
- Linélia, bouge ton cul… souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Pov **Lightning**

Trois garçons venaient de rentrer. Trois canons. Trois tombeurs. Trois buveurs de sang. Si Linélia n'était pas là dans les 5 minutes, il fallait que je me taille. D'habitude, « m'inquiéter » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire mais là, si je ne bloquais pas mes émotions, je serais déjà en panique. Je posais mes mains sur ma tasse de café brûlant et identifiait les démons. Le premier, était de taille moyenne et avec de courts cheveux blonds en bataille. Ses petits yeux topaze luisaient d'une joie bien trop vivante pour un vampire. Il avait un T-shirt blanc avec une chemise en cuir sans manches et un vieux jean troué. En me voyant, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un large sourire, dévoilant ses canines blanches. Le deuxième, un peu plus grand que le premier, brun avec une coupe assez originale et les yeux marron cachés par de fines lunettes désigna ma table d'un mouvement de tête. Je frissonnais et pris une gorgée comme si de rien n'était. A peine eus-je le temps de déglutir que tous les trois étaient devant moi. Le blond me fit un sourire en désignant un siège.  
- On peut se joindre à vous ?  
Bingo ! Les cibles viennent d'elles-mêmes à l'appas. Je laissais échapper un sourire et hochais la tête. Ils 's'assirent donc. Le troisième était juste en face de moi, ses yeux d'un bleu profond me toisant d'u air neutre. Je me surpris à laisser échapper une espèce de frisson qui parcouru le long de mon échine. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en brosse et encadraient à merveille son visage d'ange. Il était magnifiquement taillé. Il dégageait une aura de peur. Il devait être le chef de la bande. S'il n'était pas un vampire, je l'aurais sûrement trouvé irrésistible. Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter cette idée de la tête. Celui avec des lunettes prit la parole.  
- Je m'appelle Edouard, enchanté !  
Le blond enchaina :  
- Et moi Felix !  
Je reportais mon regard vers le troisième. Il ne cilla pas.  
- Et vous ? Demandais-je d'un ton qui se voulait poli mais qui au fond trahissais ma haine contre ces monstres.  
- Noctis. Je vous retourne la question.  
Une boule se forma aussitôt dans ma gorge. Ce mec avait une trop belle voix ! Ma gorge demeurait sèche. Ses yeux semblaient lire en moi. Vite, parle !

-LIGHTNING !  
Linélia défonça presque la porte en entrant. Elle avait l'air essoufflée et encore plus quand elle vit que j'avais de la compagnie. Son visage devint blême et elle fit un pas de recul. J'essayais de lui envoyer un regard rassurant et elle vint prendre place à côté de moi.  
- Je suis Linélia. Enchanté.  
Je posais mes coudes sur la table et me penchais en avant. Linélia prit une mine sérieuse et se redressa.  
- Allons, venez-en au fait. Que nous voulez-vous ? Crachais-je.  
Le blond parut surprit puis émit un sourire carnassier. Noctis m'imita, sa tête n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.  
- Nous voulions voir à quoi ressemblaient les chiens de la guilde.  
Laura émit un sifflement rauque et s'avachit sur sa chaise.  
- Des chiens ? De quoi je me mêle sangsue ?  
Alors que j'allais m'y mettre, un autre entra. C'était un autre vampire. Edouard lui fit signe et il se plaça à côté de nous. 4 contre 2 ce n'est pas très équitable. Tant pis. Mais je veux le brun aux yeux bleus. Linélia laissa échapper un juron. C'était celui qu'elle avait croisé dans la rue.  
- Comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Votre anglais est pitoyable. Dit-il en regardant ma coéquipière.  
- Le vôtre aussi.  
Je laissais ces deux là se disputer tous seuls et je reportais mon attention sur les 3 autres.  
- Pour la seconde fois, que nous voulez-vous ?  
Edouard remit ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit un papier de sa poche de manteau.  
- Apparemment, vous êtes là pour nous tuer ?  
- Effectivement. On peut même le faire tout de suite si vous le voulez.  
Il rit d'un air hautain.  
- A 4 contre 2, n'y pensez même pas.  
Je me levais et plaquais mes mains sur la table.  
- Ah oui ? Tu paris combien, démon.  
Il m'imita.  
- Ne nous associe pas à ces choses, nous ne sommes pas des démons ! Pour ta proposition, je ne voudrais pas avoir à payer les réparations du bar.  
Je grognais et le chopais par le col.  
- Si tu fais encore un mouvement, je t'explose les côtes. Dit celui avec qui parlait Linélia.  
Il avait ses mains posées autour de ma cage thoracique et d'une simple pression, je sentis mes os bouger. Je lâchais le binoclar et me retournais vers l'autre. D'un coup de pied, je l'envoyais valdinguer contre une table. Aussitôt, le blond se précipita vers la porte et la ferma à clés. Il tendit sa main vers les fenêtres qui se recouvrirent d'une fumée noire. Je venais de leur déclarer la guerre.  
Je reculais et passais mes mains sur mon jean. PUTAIN DE MERDE ! J'ai oublié mes armes ! Linélia aussi apparemment. Tant pis, on va faire avec.  
Je retroussais mes manches et me mis en position de combat. Celui que j'avais envoyé contre la table se releva en toussant.  
- Oh la salope… (Il toussa) Elle a de la force.  
Il fit quelques pas vers nous. Edouard retira ses lunettes pour les ranger dans sa poche.  
- Et dire qu'on s'était dit de ne plus tuer d'humains. Nous ferons une exception…  
Noctis se leva à son tour, se plaçant devant ses amis. Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas assuré. Tuer était devenu mon passe-temps favoris.


End file.
